Short Sweet Crack
by kanameouji
Summary: what happens when a young Goku catches Hakki and Gojou kissing and gets a piece of wrong advice? SanzoxGoku, dont like then dont read


Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Saiyuki characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay~!!" Goku cried randomly as he threw the blankets off of both himself and Sanzo. "It's morning! Time to wake up, Sanzo!"

"Hn." Sanzo rolled over, pulling the covers back on rather irritably. "I'm tired."

"But it's time to wake up! So you can't be tired no more!" Goku grabbed Sanzo's cheeks, a hand on either side of the priest's face, pulling and distorting the man's face as he added, "Waaaakkeee uuuuup!"

"Let me go!" Sanzo moved his face to the side, eyes snapping open. "And anyway, what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Eh-heh. Oops." Goku laughed sheepishly.

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'… Sheesh." Goku swung his legs over to the floor, sticking out his tongue at the monk before trotting off through the hallway. He came to the kitchen, and stared up at the fridge fondly, before prying it open with his child's fingers, only to find it empty. "Wh- nooo! I'm hungry!!" The boy sobbed, slamming the door closed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he recalled that Sanzo would most likely get angry with him if he tried to wake him again. And that was a bad thing. So, this left only one more viable option. Hakkai and Gojyo's house.

This decided, he loped right out the front door without even bothering to put shoes on. His mind – and stomach – were set on reaching the house of Hakkai and the kappa. He reached the house soon enough, and finding the door open, he swung it inwards, forgetting to knock, walking right in unannounced, calling out, "Hakaaiiii!" He froze as his eyes landed upon Gojyo and Hakkai in the corner.

Kissing like animals.

But of course, Goku had never seen a kiss before now, and so he was confused about it. The pair didn't seem to hear him as they made out fiercely in the corner, but he gave a cry and dashed over to where Gojyo had Hakkai pinned against the wall, giving Gojyo's pants a sharp tug. "Noo! You can't eat Hakkai!"

"What-?" Gojyo broke off and stared down to see the small boy glaring up at him. "Oh, sh—Goku! Did it ever occur to you to knock?!" He and Hakkai stepped away from each other simultaneously, their faces matching shades of red.

"But you were eating him!"

"I was not!" The kappa retorted, a scowl crossing his face, which flushed even deeper.

"Then what were you doing?" He demanded.

"Er—you see, Goku… When two people like each other, then they… um… well, they, uh, give each other hugs. And kisses." Hakkai explained, rather awkwardly.

"Heh." One of Gojyo's arms snaked itself around Hakkai's waist. "They do more than just that."

"Gojyo!" Hakkai semi-squeaked. "You shouldn't be talking about things like that to a child!"

"Whatever you say." Gojyo smirked, but released his hold, trotting over to the refrigerator.

"So, when you like someone, you kiss 'em?" Goku asked, eyes wide with childish innocence.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Hakkai nodded as Gojyo returned with a bowl of grapes, which he handed to the monkey, since they could both guess why he had come over so early.

"Okay." Goku replied with a note of finality as he accepted the bowl, grabbing a handful of grapes and stuffing them in his mouth.

" 'Okay'…?" Hakkai repeated. "What do you mean 'okay'?"

"Okay. I'm'n'a kiss Sanzo." In response to this, Gojyo burst out laughing, whereas Hakkai seemed shocked.

"Wh- why?" Hakkai stammered.

"'Cause I like 'im." Goku shrugged. "That's what you said, right? When you like someone, you kiss 'em. So, I'm gonna kiss Sanzo." It all made perfect sense in the child's head.

"Oh dear…" Hakkai rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I'm not so sure you want to do that, Goku."

"Why not?"

"Well—because—I'm not sure if Sanzo will like it or not."

"He will if he likes me, right?" Goku answered nonchalantly.

"He's got a point." Gojyo finally spoke again, fighting back peals of laughter.

"Well…" Hakkai glanced sideways at Goku. "I suppose you could try… if you really wanted to."

"But you have to tell us how it goes, okay?" Gojyo added with a grin.

"Okay." Goku finished his morning snack of grapes and returned to the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back!" before disappearing again and shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gojyo laughed. "He's gonna do it."

"Oh dear…" Hakkai muttered again, with a sigh. "Won't Sanzo be surprised…"

*~*~*

Goku returned to the house to find Sanzo in the kitchen, bustling around as he made something. "Pancakes." The child said appreciatively.

"Yes." Sanzo glanced at Goku. "Where did you go?"

"Hakkai and Gojyo's place. 'Cause I was hungry."

"Did you think to look in the cabinets?"

"You know I can't reach," Goku scoffed, clambering into his seat at the table. He watched Sanzo's every move with intent golden eyes, waiting for the right moment. Finally, Sanzo finished the pancakes, and heaped them onto two plates, coming over to the table, first depositing one plate at his seat, and then coming to Goku and setting one in front of him. Goku tilted his head to the side. "Sanzo?"

"Mm?" The priest replied absentmindedly.

"Thank yoooouuu~ " Goku murmured, before leaning up and planting a kiss full on the monk's lips. Sanzo, of course, hadn't been expecting anything of the sort, so Goku caught him by surprise, and was able to kiss him fully.

Sanzo finally broke away, his face red. "Wh-wh-"

"I like you. So I gave you a kiss." Goku explained, before picking up his fork and digging into his pancakes as if the event that had just occurred was perfectly normal.

"Who—who told you to do that?" Sanzo demanded as the child shoveled food into his mouth.

"Um," Goku swallowed what food he had in his mouth before blinking at Sanzo. "Hey, Sanzo, you taste better than these pancakes."

"What-?!" Sanzo hardly had any time to think before Goku was coming at him for another kiss. Without thinking, he snatched up his gun and ran the hell out of there. This was all happening to fast for him to think. Besides, there was only one place where he could have picked up this… behavior.

"Sanzoooo~!" Goku called after him. He promptly ignored the child as he darted off in the direction of Hakkai and Gojyo's house. There was, of course, no question of who the visitor was this time, since, as Gojyo and Hakkai sat at the table talking over breakfast, Gojyo's glass of orange juice shattered in his hand, pierced by a bullet. They both looked up to see a distraught monk slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" He demanded.

"Man, we have got to start locking that door…" Gojyo sighed in an undertone.

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked innocently.

"You know what I mean! Just listen!" He growled. They all fell silent, and Goku could be heard, clawing at the door, whining, "Sanzzooooooo! You taste good!"

"Hot damn. He did it!" Gojyo laughed uproariously, only to stop as a bullet whizzed by his head and blew a hole in the wall.

"You think this is funny?!" Sanzo glared at him. "It was you!" He raised his gun again.

"Sanzo, Sanzo, don't you think you're over-reacting?" Hakkai asked quickly.

"Over-reacting my ass! He keeps saying I taste better than his god-damned pancakes!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Gojyo smirked, only to find himself dodging a multitude of bullets that Sanzo aimed at him. "Damn, Sanzo! Calm down! At least he's not asking for more than a kiss!"

Sanzo froze at the thought of this, gun still aimed at the red-haired youkai. "Keh-!"

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite. You know you like it."

"I do not!" Sanzo let a few more bullets fly free at Gojyo's head.

"Sanzooooo~!!" Sanzo stopped as he saw Hakkai at the door- apparently, he had opened it, and unleashed the beast that was Goku upon him. He could do nothing as the child leapt up at him like a dog and tackled him to the floor, kissing him again.

Gojyo smirked. "Heh. Just wait until little Goku grows up."

*~*~* Years later:

"Sanzooo…" A voice crooned. "Good morniiiing…"

Sanzo groaned and rolled over in the bed to face Goku, his face shaped with the molds of puberty and preadolescence, his brown locks of hair disheveled over his face. "What are you doing in my bed?"

The monkey grinned. "What d'you think I'm doing in your bed?" His hands snaked to the priest's waist.

"Get out."

Goku's face fell. "Aww, but Sanzoooo!"

"I said get out!" The golden-haired man demanded. And though Goku grudgingly obeyed him, he did not back down. The entire day, he followed Sanzo around relentlessly, his mind bent on one and only one goal.

Gojyo chuckled as he saw the monk in passing, the monkey following close behind like a shadow. "Having a nice morning, I trust, priest?"

"Shut up." Sanzo growled in response. "I blame this on you."

The kappa only grinned. "Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it."

"I don't."

"He's lying! Sic him, Goku!" The monk barely had time to react before the boy had pinned him down onto the ground, their lips locked in a fierce kiss.

… Time hadn't changed them much.


End file.
